


The Connection

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in 2x09, Seth looks for a way to bring Kate back. The solution might just be a magic one. Prompt: Seth can sense that something happened to Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I'd already kind of written a Seth finds out about Kate thing so this is a spin on what happens after.

Seth’s been standing over Kate’s dead body for two days. She’s been on Uncle Eddie’s couch because he didn’t know where else to take her. He hasn’t left her side. Richie tries telling him they need to bury her but when he puts a gun to his head he shuts up. Finally, on the second day, Santanico comes to him. 

“What the hell do you want?” he grumbles. 

“I brought someone who can help,” she says, “if you want it. But it’ll cost you.” 

The door of Uncle Eddie’s place pushes open. A woman with bronze skin, strange eyes (one brown, one blue), and dark hair enters. The energy in the room pulses around her. At first he thinks it’s because she’s a culebra but then he notices the large, leather book in her hand. GRIMOIRE is on the cover that's made of snake skin. 

“A witch?” he raises his eyebrow. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Did you ask for a miracle or not, señor Gecko?” the woman asks. Her blue eye is staring straight at him while her brown seems to be eyeing someone or something only she can see. 

“I didn’t----“ 

“Maybe not allowed, but you have been praying hard about something. Loud too. I heard it all the way here. Now, I might not be the holy answer you were looking for but I can be a solution. If you want.” 

“What’s the catch?” he asks, gripping Kate’s cold, dead, hand in his. 

“The spell that I’m about to perform will link your soul to hers. If she dies, you will die. And vice versa. Whatever she feels…you will feel.” 

Seth blinks. He notices Richie in the room for the first time standing off to the side. He doesn’t look pleased. But Seth doesn’t give a shit. “Do it,” he tells her, “do it.” 

The witch grins. 

“As you wish.” She glances at Santanico and Richie. “I need you two to leave. It can only be them in here.” 

“Hey Sabrina, what’s to keep you from screwing over my brother?” Richie asks. 

_“Richie,”_ Santanico hisses. 

“Relax. Any friend of Santanico’s is a friend of mine. That should be enough for you.” 

“Yeah. Leave it be, Richard,” Seth says. His brother leaves, scowling, with Santanico by his side. 

“Now. Let’s get started.” The woman takes off the backpack from her shoulder that he didn’t notice before. He watches her set up not saying a word, as she lights candles, turns off the lights, and ties his hand with Kate’s using a golden rope. 

The witch opens her spell book to a certain page and chants in an incomprehensible language he has never heard before. The rope begins to stretch itself until it has wrapped around both his arm and Kate’s. The candles flicker as the witches chanting continues, growing louder, echoing through the room. 

For a second, Seth sees a see through figure that looks like Kate in the room. “Seth.” 

“Kate?” he calls out. 

“Seth," her ghost calls. 

The candles blow out as the chanting stops. There’s nothing but silence. Kate’s hands still feel cold in his. “I don’t understand. Did it work?” 

The witch clears her throat. “Wait.” 

He waits, gripping Kate’s hand. The golden rope that has tied itself around them disappears, into their arms. There’s the sound of gasping as Kate bolts up on the couch. “What happened?” she asks. 

 

Seth pulls Kate towards him so that he’s hugging her. “You’re alive,” he says, “you’re alive.” 

He turns to thank the witch but she is gone. 

If they're connected, Seth doesn’t feel any different from before. Except for maybe happier. Because they are happy. 

Kate comes back to life and they spend their days together. During nights they try to get rid of the mess the downfall of Malvado’s empire has created. They fight side by side as if they can read each other’s minds. When one attacks, the other strikes too in perfect unison. 

And then sometimes there are quiet moments. Moments where the culebra’s aren’t doing anything. Where there is no blood or gore. There’s only them, tangled up with each other. 

Seth thinks it’s just love. He doesn’t know if he believes in the witches “connection” hocus pocus. 

Then Kate tells him she’s pregnant. And it isn’t long before he believes. He believes once the ridiculous cravings set in, and the morning sickness. He discovers he’s a whiny little bitch and Kate is strong. 

 

When the baby does finally come, he believes it more. 

It’s as if something’s ripped right through him. The pain makes him double over so that he has to grab the table that he’s sitting at. Jack Knife Jed’s begins to swirl around him as a scream comes that he wasn’t quite ready for. Richie glances at him. “You okay there, brother?” 

Seth blinks hard. “We gotta go.” 

“You getting sick? Told you not to get the shrimp.” 

“No---it’s that damn connection spell that witch did for me and Kate to keep her alive. We’ve got to go. Now.” 

“Okay. Okay, just tell me what the hell is going on?” 

“The baby is coming,” he grunts as he grips the table harder. 

Richie blinks at him in surprise, then starts laughing. Seth would like to punch his brother but he can’t because the pain from Kate’s labor has him seeing stars. Not in a good way either. “Just get me to the damn apartment!” he grunts, and Richie helps his brother out of the chair to the car still cackling. 

 

They finally reach the apartment. 

Seth pushes his way inside. The pain lessens. Kate is on the bed, screaming, with Santanico standing at the side. 

“It happened too fast,” Santanico says, “There was no getting her to the hospital.” 

Kate lets out a scream as she pushes. “SETH!” The pain is gone, for him at least. He rushes to her side. 

“It’s okay, baby girl. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.” He kisses her knuckles. “You’re doing so, so good.” 

“I’m going to kill you,” Kate hisses as she grips his hand so hard that he thinks she might break it. 

“I might let you after all this. Labor hurts like a motherfucker. The spell that connected you and me to keep you alive worked alright. C’mon baby girl, just push. Push.” 

Kate gives it another push, and there’s the sound of screaming filling the room that isn’t hers. Santanico places the baby in her hands. A wave of warmth comes over the both of them. Seth can’t stop smiling like an idiot, though he notices he’s sweating as much as Kate is. Though he hasn't done a thing. He kisses her on the forehead. 

“Congratulations,” Santanico says, “it’s a girl.” 

“Fantastic,” he chuckles a bit, “I don’t know shit about girls.” 

“You’ll learn,” Kate and Santanico chorus. Both women are transfixed by the baby and Richie looks a little weary of it. He briefly thinks he hears his brother mutter something about “gremlins” but a quick look from Kate makes him shut up. Seth can feel Kates exhaustion, and he gets onto the edge of the bed with her. 

The two fall asleep with the baby cooing in Kate’s arms.


End file.
